1.12 Der silberne Koffer/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Es ist ein ruhiger sonniger Tag im Dschungel. Kate sitzt hoch auf dem Stamm eines kräftigen schräg liegenden Baumes, die Beine um den Stamm geschlungen, und pflückt seine Früchte ab. Sie steckt sie in ihre Umhängetasche. Es ist heiß, und sie ist ganz verschwitzt von der anstrengenden Arbeit. Als sie genug hat, lässt sie sich vorsichtig wieder nach unten gleiten. Sie springt auf den Boden hinunter, sucht in ihrer Tasche nach einer kleinen Wasserflasche und trinkt einen Schluck, schraubt den Deckel wieder rauf und geht ein paar Schritte. Hinter ihr knackt es. Kate bleibt stehen, dreht sich alarmiert um und lässt ihren Blick prüfend umherschweifen. Sie kann nichts und niemanden sehen, nur dichte Büsche und Bäume, dreht sich um und geht weiter. Als es gleich darauf wieder hinter ihr raschelt, bleibt sie wieder abrupt stehen. Einen Augenblick verharrt sie reglos, dann bückt sie sich, hebt einen Stein auf und wirft ihn zielsicher in die Richtung, aus der das Rascheln kam. Sawyer: [Im Hintergrund] Autsch! Verdammte Scheisse! [Hinter einem Busch kommt Sawyer hervorgehumpelt] Was zum Teufel machst du hier!? Kate: Was zum Teufel machst DU hier? Sawyer: Mein Knie – du hättest mir fast die Kniescheibe zertrümmert! Kate: Schleichst du mir jetzt nach? Sawyer: Nachschleichen? [Er hinkt zu ihr hinüber] Ich wollte dich beschützen. Kate: Vor was, einem Südstaaten-Perversling? Sawyer: Ist ja auch egal. [Kate schmunzelt, Sawyer ist empört] Ich fass es nicht. Er beugt sich schmerzvoll herunter. Sie wirft einen Blick auf sein Knie, kann ein amüsiertes Lachen kaum unterdrücken Kate: Oh, so schlimm ist es gar nicht. Sawyer: Es ist mein Knie. Ich entscheide, ob es schlimm ist. Was zum Teufel machst du überhaupt hier draußen? Sie gehen zusammen weiter. Kate: Wir essen 'ne Menge. Hier gibt es noch Bäume, die nicht kahlgefressen sind. Sawyer: Ja, aber du solltest nicht allein rumziehen, nicht nach der Sache mit - Kate: Nein, ich komm schon zurecht. Ich pass auf mich auf. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Ja natürlich. "Ich brauche keinen Schutz. Ich pass selber auf mich auf" [Mit Tarzanstimme] "Ich Kate. Ich werfen mit Stein." Kate schmunzelt, hält dann plötzlich inne und legt ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen ihre Hand auf Sawyers Brust, um ihn aufzuhalten. Kate: Shh. Sie lauscht angestrengt auf ein Geräusch im Hintergrund Sawyer: Was, witterst du etwa Blut? Kate: [Schüttelt ihren Kopf] Hörst du das nicht? Für einen Moment sind beide still und lauschen. Es klingt deutlich nach Wasser. Kate geht zielstrebig weiter, dringt durch Büsche hindurch. Sawyer folgt ihr. Sie erreichen einen kleinen von Steinen umsäumten See mit einer Felswand dahinter, von der ein wunderschöner Wasserfall herabplätschert. Für einen Moment stehen sie einfach nur da und bewundern den Anblick. Dann geht Sawyer auf das Ufer zu. Kate: Was hast du vor? Sawyer: [Grinsend] Ich muss mein Knie kühlen. Kate geht ebenfalls auf das steinige Seeufer zu. Sawyer zieht sein T-Shirt aus, Kate nimmt ihre Tasche ab. Als Sawyer Schuhe und Socken auszieht, wirft er ihr einen neckischen Blick zu. Sawyer: Na los, Sommersprosse, nach allem, was wir hier durchgemacht haben, haben wir uns das verdient. [Kate lacht spöttisch] Was, du willst nicht mit rein? Hast du 'ne Bauchnabel-Phobie oder bist du nur miesepetrig? Kate schmunzelt und gibt nach, fängt an, sich die Schuhe auszuziehen, während Sawyer schon ins Wasser steigt. Als Kate ihre Jeans auszieht, seufzt Sawyer sehr zufrieden auf und grinst. Sawyer: Ahh ... na also. [Er gleitet ins Wasser und schwimmt ein paar Züge] Herrlich. [Kate steigt vorsichtig ins Wasser. Er schwimmt bereits mitten im See und sieht zu ihr hinüber] Na los, trau dich! [Kate springt kopfüber ins Wasser und taucht zu ihm hinüber] Whoo-hoo! [Kate taucht an der Oberfläche nahe Sawyer wieder auf] Gut, oder? [Die beiden schwimmen eine Weile ausgelassen herum. Sawyer taucht Kate unter, Sie zahlt es ihm mit gleicher Münze heim und taucht ihn ebenfalls unter. Schließlich wendet Sawyer sich zur Felswand mit den Wasserfällen auf der anderen Seeseite um] Komm, wir schwimmen zu den Felsen! Komm! Sie schwimmen hinüber, klettern aus dem Wasser und auf die Felsvorsprünge hinauf. Kate springt von oben zurück ins Wasser und schwimmt unter Wasser weiter. Sawyer taucht ebenfalls unter. Er holt sie ein, kitzelt sie spielerisch in der Taille. Sie lacht und schwimmt von ihm weg. Immer tiefer tauchen die beiden. Und plötzlich sieht Kate dort etwas. Auch Sawyers Aufmerksamkeit wird erregt. Beide tauchen tiefer, um einen näheren Blick darauf werfen zu können und erkennen ziemlich bald, dass es sich um zwei Leichen handelt, einen Mann und eine Frau, die immer noch fest an ihre Flugzeugsitze geschnallt sind. SCHNITT. Kate und Sawyer kommen hastig an die Wasseroberfläche und schnappen nach Luft. Sawyer: Hey ... alles klar? Kate: Ja! Und bei dir? Sawyer: Ja. Ich seh mir die mal an. Kate: Ansehen? Weswegen? Sawyer: Vielleicht finden wir was. Kate: Sawyer! Doch Sawyer ist schon wieder untergetaucht, und Kate bleibt keine Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Tief unter Wasser nimmt Sawyer den Mann in Anzug und roter Krawatte unter die Lupe. Kate unterdessen entdeckt unter seinem Flugzeugsitz einen silbernen Koffer. Sie verharrt fast reglos unter Wasser und starrt den Koffer an. Sawyer findet eine Brieftasche und schwimmt damit zufrieden wieder nach oben. Kate folgt ihm. Sie tauchen wieder auf. Sawyer: Hey. Hab 'ne Brieftasche gefunden. [Er hält sie triumphierend hoch und zeigt sie ihr] Kate: Du bist abartig. Sawyer: Er wird sie nicht vermissen. Kate: [Unvermittelt] Hilf mir mit dem Koffer. Sawyer: [Lacht spöttisch auf] Ohoh, ich bin abartig aber du nicht. Kate: Es ist meiner. Ohne ein weiteres Wort taucht sie wieder unter. Er runzelt die Stirn. Und folgt ihr. Kate erreicht die Sitze als erste und versucht den Koffer darunter hervorzuziehen. Doch er klemmt. Sawyer kommt hinzu und löst sie ab. Es gelingt ihm, den Koffer loszureißen. Und beide schwimmen hastig wieder an die Wasseroberfläche. Sawyer steigt aus dem Wasser und klettert auf die Steine, dort wo sie ihre Sachen ausgezogen hatten, den Koffer fest in der Hand. Kate folgt ihm. Sawyer: Den Schlüssel hast du wohl gerade nicht dabei. [Er hält ihr den Koffer hin. Sie nimmt ihn und schüttelt ihn. Beide setzen sich. Sawyer behält Kate fest im Auge, während sie den Koffer betrachtet] Der Koffer gehört gar nicht dir, oder? Kate stellt den Koffer beiseite, wirft ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Von Spaß und Vergnügen ist nun nichts mehr zu spüren. Kate nimmt ihre Jeans und zieht sie an. Kate: Nein. Sawyer: [Grinst] Na dann... [Greift nach dem Koffer] ... hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ... ich ihn nehme. Kate: [Nach einem stummen Blick] Ist mir egal. Sawyer: Du siehst aber nicht so aus. Sie starren einander an. Kate zieht sich weiter an. Sawyer lacht in sich hinein, behält sie dabei fest im Auge. Sawyer: Gibt es irgendetwas das ich wissen sollte über diesen Koffer? Kate zieht ihre Schuhe an, steht auf und packt ihre Tasche. Kate: Du kannst ihn haben. Damit wendet sie sich ab und lässt Sawyer mit dem Koffer stehen. SCHNITT. Am Strand brechen heftige Wellen ein und überfluten das Camp, reißen Unmengen Gepäckstücke mit sich ins Meer. Die Leute rennen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner herum und versuchen, ihr ohnehin spärliches Gut zu retten. Aufgregte Stimmen: Haltet es fest bevor es ins Meer gerissen wird! Halt es! Halt es! Alle packen was immer sie fassen können und zerren es höher den Strand hinauf, während ihnen das Wasser heftig um die Beine sprudelt. Sayid: [Zu Jack] Hier wird alles weggespült! Das kann nicht normal sein -- [Die beiden zerren Gepäck aus dem tobenden Meer] Dass die Flut so plötzlich kommt, das Wasser steigt wahnsinnig schnell. Jack: Einiges ist nicht normal auf dieser Insel. [Er wirft einen Blick auf das Stück vom Flugzeugrumpf, das hier auf dem Strand liegt und langsam vor sich hin verwittert] Wenn das so weitergeht, wird das Wrack in ein paar Tagen überflutet sein. Wir müssen den Strand geräumt haben, bevor es dunkel wird. Sayid: Ich hoffe es wird reichen den Strand zu räumen. Jack: Wir hätten kein Problem, wenn alle bei den Höhlen wären. Sayid: Ich glaube niemand hat große Lust zu den Höhlen zu ziehen. Nachdem was mit der Schwangeren passiert ist ... von diesem "Ding" will ich gar nicht erst reden. Jack: [Nach einer nachdenklichen Pause] Sayid ... ich will, dass du mich zu dieser Französin bringst, Rousseau. Claire ist immer noch verschwunden. Und Rousseau meinte doch, dass ... dass noch andere auf der Insel sind. Sayid: Sie hat den Verstand verloren! Jack: Du hast sie selbst gehört. Sayid: Ich weiß nicht, was das war. Jack: Du hast gesagt, daß du - Sayid: [Unterbricht ihn heftig] Es war der Wind, Jack! Es war der Wind, der mich getäuscht hat. Jack: Okay und was ist mit den Papieren, die du mitgenommen hast? Diese Dokumente, Pläne – gibt es nicht irgendetwas, dass-- Sayid: Ich kenne mich mit Mathematik und Verschlüsselungen aus, aber diese Gleichungen sagen mir absolut nichts. Auf den Landkarten und Diagrammen stehen viele französische Anmerkungen. Wenn ich sie verstehen würde, könnte ich mir vielleicht was zusammenreimen, aber... Er wendet den Blick ab Jack: Was? Sayid: Vielleicht ist es sogar besser, wenn wir nicht alles wissen. Jack: Ach ja? Vielleicht sagst du IHM das mal. Er deutet zu Charlie hinüber, der allein etwas abseits am Strand sitzt und mit leerem Blick aufs Meer hinausstarrt. Sayid sieht nachdenklich zu ihm hinüber. Ringsum bemühen sie die anderen noch immer, ihr Hab und Gut vor dem heranrollenden Wasser in Sicherheit zu bringen. SCHNITT. Shannon sitzt im Sand, an ein Flugzeugwrackteil gelehnt, und sieht sich eine Zeitschrift an. Boone kommt herüber und schnappt sich eine Wasserflasche. Boone: Schön, dass du was Sinnvolles mit deiner Zeit anfängst. Shannon: Wo bist du gewesen? Boone: Was meinst du damit? Shannon: Seit vier Tagen verschwindest du mit Locke im Morgengrauen und ihr kommt erst bei Nacht zurück. Was macht ihr da draußen? [Boone antwortet nicht gleich. Shannon grinst] Habt ihr was miteinander? Boone sagt für einen Moment gar nichts, dann kniet er sich hin, um etwas aus seiner Tasche zu holen. Boone: Wir suchen nach Claire. Shannon: Ich dachte, es gibt keine Fährte mehr und keiner weiß wo man suchen soll. Boone: Na und, wenigstens mach ich etwas. Ist dir aufgefallen, wie die uns behandeln? Die nehmen uns nicht ernst! [Er steht auf] Wir sind Witzfiguren. Ich versuche nur meinen Teil beizutragen, und du bist ... eben nutzlos. Damit steht er wieder auf und geht weg. Shannon bleibt allein zurück, sichtlich betroffen. SCHNITT. Sonnenuntergang am Strand. Der Flugzeugrumpf wird von der Flut bereits erreicht. Es ist spät. Kate sitzt allein an einem kleinen Feuer und stochert mit einem Stock in den Flammen herum. Sie wirft einen Blick zur Seite. Dort geht Sawyer mit dem silbernen Koffer fest in der Hand an ihr vorbei. Kate starrt ihm hinterher. Starrt den Koffer an, der in Zeitlupe weiter und weiter weg verschwindet. Rückblick Mark Hutton: Hintergrund Gut, Miss Ryan... sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch in einer Bankfiliale in New Mexico. Ein paar Formulare in der Hand... dann bräuchte ich mal Ihren Ausweis, damit wir Ihren Kreditantrag ausfüllen können. Kate/Maggie: Ja gern. Hier, bitte. [Kate holt ihren Ausweis aus der Tasche und legt ihn auf den Schreibtisch] Mark Hutton: Und was führt sie nach New Mexico? Kate/Maggie: Meine Arbeit. Mark Hutton: Und als was arbeiten Sie? Kate/Maggie: Ich bin Fotografin. Mark Hutton: Was fotografieren Sie? Kate/Maggie: Ich mache gerade die Fotos für einen neuen Bildband.. Fotos von alten Theatern in der Provinz. Mark Hutton: Oh, ein gut erhaltenes gibt es noch in Rio Doso. Nicht zu verfehlen, es liegt direkt an der Hauptstraße. Kate/Maggie: Tja, wenn ich es verwenden sollte, dann lass ich Ihnen ein Exemplar zukommen, Mr... [Sie wirft einen Blick auf sein Namensschild]... Hutton. Mark Hutton: Mark. Kate lächelt ihn an. Im Hintergrund springen die Türen heftig auf. Kate und Mark fahren herum und erblicken ein paar maskierte bewaffnete Männer, die in die Bank stürmen. Ringsum fangen die Leute zu schreien an. Einer der Männer schießt warnend in die Luft. Jason: Alle runter auf den Boden! Der Wachbeamte neben dem Eingang greift nach seiner Waffe. Die Bankräuber schießen wieder auf, zerstören die Sicherheitskameras unter der Decke. Bankräuber: Auf den Boden! [Wieder ein Schuss. Die Leute kreischen und schreien vor Angst. Immer wieder Schüsse. Einer der Bankräuber versetzt dem Wachmann einen Kinnhaken. Mark Hutton streckt langsam die Hand nach dem Alarmknopf aus, doch der Bankräuber sieht es und stoppt ihn] Denk nicht mal dran! Los macht schon! [Er schnappt sich die Waffe des Wachmanns, die der verloren hat, als er k.o. geschlagen wurde] Haltet die Klappe und bewegt euch! Schneller! Er wirft einen Blick durch die Fenster in die abgetrennten hinteren Büroräume. Jason: Wer versteckt sich da? Ich sehe euch! Bankräuber#2: Runter auf den Boden! Jason feuert auf die Hintertür, kickt sie auf und richtet seine Waffe auf die Angestellten, die sich dahinter versteckt haben. Jason: Alle raus hier! Bewegt euch! Die Angestellten verlassen rasch ihren Schutzplatz. Der zweite Bankräuber brüllt Kate an, die immer noch auf dem Stuhl vor Mark Huttons Schreibtisch sitzt. Sie zieht furchtsam den Kopf ein. Bankräuber#2: Okay, Kleine! Steh auf und beweg dich hier rüber! [Kate steht zögernd auf, um zu den restlichen Leuten hinüberzugehen, die verängstigt am Boden kauern] Na los! Mach schon! Bleib stehen! [Mark Hutton steht noch allein bei seinem Schreibtisch, will sich vorsichtig auch zu den übrigen Geiseln hinüberbewegen. Der zweite Bankräuber schubst Kate zu den Leuten] Und jetzt runter auf den Boden, du Schlampe! [Er schubst sie wieder, und Kate fällt auf die Knie und bleibt am Boden zusammengekauert hocken. Jason geht auf Mark zu] Jason: Bist du der Chef hier? [Mark Hutton sagt nichts. Jason entsichert seine Waffe und zielt auf ihn] Ob du der Chef hier bist? Mark Hutton: Ja... Jason: Gut. Du wirst jetzt den Tresorraum öffnen, weil wir sonst die Leute erschießen. Er packt Mark am Kragen und schubst ihn zu den Hinterzimmern hinüber. Bankräuber: [Im Hintergrund] Seht nicht mich an! Seht auf den Boden! Kate hebt vorsichtig den Kopf und sieht um sich. Bankräuber: [Im Hintergrund] Runter! Aber schnell! Runter mit dir! Runter! Sonst werd ich dir.. Kate senkt den Kopf und starrt auf den Boden. Inselabschnitt Saywers Zelt am Strand. Kate schleicht sich in der Dunkelheit zum Zelt hinüber. Sie schiebt die Plane beiseite und tritt ein. Sawyer liegt auf dem Boden und schläft. Den silbernen Koffer zwischen seinen Knien festgeklemmt. Kate starrt für einen Moment darauf, sieht vorsichtig um sich und macht dann ein paar leise Schritte vor. Beugt sich zu Sawyer hinunter und schiebt ihre Hand unter den Koffergriff. Als sie ihn fest in der Hand hat, zieht sie heftig daran. Sawyer wacht mit einem Ruck auf, packt Kates Handgelenk und zieht sie zu sich herunter, klemmt sie zwischen seinen Beinen fest, so dass sie auf ihm liegt und sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Sawyer: Hab ich dich. Kate: [Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen] Lass mich los! Sawyer: Sachte, ich streite mich nicht gern über Stellungen, Süße, aber du bist doch diejenige, die oben sitzt. [Kate versucht sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien. Sawyer betrachtet sie amüsiert.] Vielleicht geht es dir ja gar nicht um den Koffer. [Sie schlägt ihren Kopf heftig gegen seine Stirn.] Au! Ah, zum Teufel! [Er lässt ihre Handgelenke los, fasst sich an den schmerzenden Kopf. Sie packt den Koffer, doch er ist schneller und hält den Koffer fest. Schließlich lässt Kate den Koffer los. Sie steht auf. Sawyer hält den Koffer triumphierend fest, setzt sich auf, den Koffer auf seinem Schoß] Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du mehr auf die harte Tour stehst? [Kate sagt kein Wort. Starrt Sawyer an. Starrt den Koffer an. Und macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu] Versuchst du's nochmal? Kate: Gib ihn mir. Sawyer: Nein. Kate wirft ihm noch einen finsteren Blick zu, dann dreht sie sich um und verlässt das Zelt. Sawyer sieht ihr nach, starrt auf den Koffer herunter. SCHNITT. Shannon liegt in ihrem Bikini auf einen Handtuch am Strand und sonnt sich. Prüft kurz ihre Bräune, und dreht sich dann auf den Bauch, um auch den Rücken bräunen zu lassen. Knotet ihr Oberteil auf und nimmt es ab. Sayid kommt auf sie zu. Er humpelt noch immer. Hält sich sein verletztes Bein. Er wirft Shannon einen Blick zu, zögert kurz, als er sie da so spärlich bekleidet liegen sieht. Und spricht sie dann doch an. Sayid: Wir sind hier nah am Äquator. [Shannon hebt verwundert den Kopf] Sei vorsichtig, die Sonne scheint hier sehr stark. Shannon: Meine Haut ist dran gewöhnt. Sayid: Ich bin hier, um etwas mit dir zu besprechen. Shannon: Was? Sayid: Ich will dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Ich brauch dich für die Übersetzung der Papiere, die ich von Rousseau hab. Shannon: Wer ist Rousseau? Sayid: Die Französin. Von dem Signal, das wir empfangen haben. Shannon: Hat mein Bruder dich dazu angestiftet? Sayid: Dein Bruder? Nein. Die Papiere enthalten Gleichungen mit Anmerkungen auf Französisch. Wenn ich diese Anmerkungen verstehen könnte, dann.. Shannon: Ich kann leider nicht. Sayid: Du bist die einzige von uns, die Französisch spricht. Shannon: Mein Französisch ist sehr schlecht. Sayid: Bitte, Shannon. Kannst du's nicht versuchen? Shannon sieht ihn an und denkt darüber nach. SCHNITT. Sawyer sitzt in seinem Zelt, den Koffer auf dem Schoß, und versucht, ihn zu öffnen. Er hat zwei Haarklammern zwischen den Fingern. Sticht damit in das Kofferschloss. Sticht und sticht, bis eine der Klammern in hohem Bogen davonspringt. Sawyer: Verdammte Scheiße. Michael und Walt versuchen Gepäck vor der herannahenden Flut in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie zerren einen ganzen Stapel nahe an Sawyers Zelt vorbei. Michael wirft ihm nur einen knappen Blick zu. Michael: Du verschwendest deine Zeit, Mann. [Sawyer hebt den Kopf] Wenn du's schaffst nen Halliburton zu knacken, dann flieg ich dich auf meinen Schultern nach L.A. Sawyer: Dann bau mal schnell ne Startbahn, Daddy. Das Schloss, das ich nicht knacke muss noch erfunden werden. Hurley: [Taucht mit Gepäck beladen hinter Michael auf] Was macht er da? Michael: [Spöttisch] Versucht sein Glück an nem Halliburton. Hurley: [Lacht lauthals] Viel Glück. Michael: Die einzige Möglichkeit, diesen Koffer zu öffnen, ist pure Gewalt.. Aufprallgeschwindigkeit. Sawyer: Was zum Teufel soll das bedeuten? Michael: Du musst ihn richtig hart treffen, mit nem Vorschlaghammer oder ner Axt. SCHNITT. Boone bahnt sich mit der Axt in der Hand seinen Weg durch den Dschungel. Locke sitzt im Gras und wartet auf ihn. Locke: Hast du sie? Boone: Ja. Hier ist sie. [Setzt die Axt am Boden ab und schiebt Locke den Stiel zu] Gibt es keinen einfacheren Weg dorthin? Locke: Der einfache Weg ist nicht immer der beste. Hat jemand gesehen wie du sie genommen hast? Boone: Nein. Ich glaube nicht. Locke: Und was ist es nun? Boone: Entschuldigung? Locke: "Nein" oder "Ich glaube nicht "? Er schwingt sich die Axt über die Schulter, während Boone einen Moment nachdenkt und schließlich den Kopf schüttelt. Boone: Nein. Locke: Gut. Also, an die Arbeit. Locke dreht sich um und führt Boone tiefer in den Dschungel hinein. SCHNITT. Rose zerrt unter Aufwand all ihrer Kräfte ein großes Metallstück direkt vor Charlie durch den Strandsand. Er sitzt ganz still und starrt mit leerem Blick vor sich hin. Rose: Hallo, Charlie. [Charlie antwortet nicht] Ach ja, richtig. Du redest ja nicht viel in letzter Zeit. Aber deswegen musst du ja nicht unhöflich sein. Charlie: Äh, Entschuldigung? Rose: Alle helfen dabei mit, unser Camp ein Stück in Richtung Waldrand zu verlegen, nur du sitzt hier rum. Charlie: Meinst du das ernst? Rose: Glaubst du, du bist der einzige auf dieser Insel, der das Recht hat, wegen etwas traurig zu sein. Ich hätte da einige Geschichten zum Heulen für dich. Also schnapp dir das andere Ende dieses Dings und hilf mir. [Schon hebt Rose ihr Ende des Metallstücks wieder an] Wie sieht's aus, hm? Da rappelt Charlie sich auf und geht zu Rose hinüber, hebt das andere Ende des Metallstücks hoch. Zusammen schleppen sie das schwere Gewicht über den Sand. SCHNITT. Sawyer ist allein im Dschungel und versucht noch immer verbissen, den Koffer aufzukriegen. Er steht vor einem scharfkantigen Stein, hält den Koffer hoch in beiden Händen und schlägt ihn mit aller Kraft auf den Stein herunter. Der Koffer prallt unversehrt ab. Sawyer: Komm schon. [Er schlägt ihn wieder auf den Stein] Komm schon. Gott. Es folgen verschiedene verbissene Versuche. Sawyer feuert den Koffer wieder und wieder mit aller Kraft auf den Stein. Doch der Koffer überschlägt sich nur, prallt ab und bleibt bei all dem verschlossen. Irgendwann hält Sawyer inne und hält sich den schmerzenden Arm mit der Messerstichverletzung. Er keucht, sieht um sich, sieht nach oben in die Bäume. Und hat plötzlich eine Idee. SCHNITT. Sawyer ist hoch auf den Baum geklettert, den Koffer fest im Griff. Er versucht einen festen Halt zu bekommen, blickt nach unten und knurrt vor sich hin. Sawyer: Aufprallgeschwindigkeit ... Physik ist für'n Arsch. [Er streckt den Arm mit dem Koffer aus und sieht auf den Stein am Boden hinunter] Alles klar. [Er schmeißt den Koffer nach untern. Er prallt zielsicher auf den Stein und bleibt daneben liegen. Immer noch fest verschlossen] Verdammte Scheiße...!! Ich glaub das einfach nicht...!! Da kommt plötzlich Kate aus den Büschen gesprungen, Sawyer sieht sie aus den Augenwinkeln tief unter sich. Sawyer: Verdammt! [Kate rennt auf den Koffer zu] Hey! Hey! Sie hebt ihn auf, wirft Sawyer einen Blick zu. Sawyer starrt zu ihr herunter. Sawyer: [Warnend] Denk nicht mal im Traum daran! [Kate schmunzelt und rennt mit dem Koffer los] Hey! Verdammt! Sawyer packt die nächstbeste Wurzel und bahnt sich so schnell es geht seinen Weg nach unten. SCHNITT. Kate rennt so schnell sie kann mit dem Koffer durch den Dschungel. Sawyer ist ihr dicht auf den Fersen, schlägt einen Haken und rennt in einem Bogen weiter. Als sie eine Lichtung mit hohem Gras erreicht, macht er einen Satz, reißt sie um und landet oben auf ihr drauf. Sawyer: [Grinsend] Sommersprosse, ich wusste du wolltest es. Aber dass du es so sehr willst..[Kate versucht ihm wieder ihren Kopf gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. Doch diesmal ist er gewarnt und kann ausweichen.]Oh, oh! Da musst du dir schon was Neues einfallen lassen. [Abgelenkt von seiner eigenen Selbstgefälligkeit, startet Kate einen zweiten Versuch und erwischt ihn diesmal] Aah! Gott! [Er richtet sich auf, hält sich den Kopf und gibt Kate frei. Packt jedoch den Koffer und steht auf. Kate steht auf dem Sprung, direkt vor ihm, bereit, sich jede Sekunde den Koffer zu schnappen.] Okay. Okay! Okay, das ist albern. [Er streckt seinen Arm aus, um sie zurückzuhalten. Kate springt vor und versucht, ihm den Koffer wegzureißen. Doch Sawyer weicht aus. Und Kate greift ins Leere] Komm schon! Warte! Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Sag mir was drin ist und ich geb ihn dir. Kate: Bist du sicher? Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, springt sie wieder auf ihn zu, Sawyer reißt den Koffer herum, und sie greift ins Leere. Sawyer: [Lacht in sich hinein] Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, diesen Koffer zu öffnen. Das einzige, was ich will ist meine Neugier befriedigen. Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Und schießt wieder auf die Tasche zu. Doch Sawyer ist gewappnet und lässt sie nicht herankommen. Sawyer: Langsam, Süße. Mir ist sogar egal was drin ist. Eigentlich will ich nur wissen, warum dir der Koffer so viel bedeutet. [Kate hält inne, die Stirn tief gerunzelt, wendet sich kurz ab, ehe sie ihm wieder einen finsteren ablehnenden Blick zuwirft] Letzte Chance. Doch Kate sagt nichts. Starrt ihn nur finster an. Sawyer: [Zuckt mit den Schultern] Dann nicht. Damit geht er an ihr vorbei. Kate sieht ihm und dem Koffer enttäuscht und frustriert hinterher. Und erinnert sich… Rückblick Jason: [Im Hintergrund] Gib mir sofort den Schlüssel. In der überfallenen Bank herrscht immer noch eine panische Aufregung. Jason: Meine Geduld ist bald zu Ende. Gib mir sofort den Schlüssel, oder.. Mark Hutton: Sie töten mich doch sowieso. Warum sollte ich.. Jason schlägt wütend auf ihn ein. Die anderen eingeschüchterten Überfallenen kauern sich verängstigt dichter zusammen. Jason: Glaubst du, ich will nur mit dir plaudern, häh?!! Er packt Mark heftig am Hemd. Seine Komplizen brüllen aufgebracht in die Menge. Bankräuber#2: Schön ruhig bleiben! Ihr wollt doch alle nach Hause. Nicht hersehen! Gesichter nach unten! Bankräuber: Ruhe! Liegen bleiben! Jason: [Zu Mark] Hör mir gut zu, das ist das letzte Mal: Ich will diesen Schlüssel! Kate hockt bei den anderen am Boden. Hinter ihr beugt sich ein Mann vor und flüstert ihr etwas zu. LKW-Fahrer: Ich könnte ihn mir schnappen Kate/Maggie: [Entsetzt] Was? LKW-Fahrer: Den am Fenster. Er sieht gerade nicht her. Den schnapp ich mir! Kate/Maggie: Sind Sie wahn... Trucker: Jetzt oder nie, halten Sie den Kopf unten! Der LKW-Fahrer steht rasch auf und stürzt auf den Bankräuber zu, Six Foot Five, der ihm den Rücken zukehrt und einen Blick aus dem Fenster wirft. Jason bemerkt den LKW-Fahrer und begreift augenblicklich. Jason: Hey! Hey! Pass auf! Doch der LKW-Fahrer ist schneller, packt den Bankräuber am Fenster und ringt mit ihm. Dem Bankräuber fällt die Waffe aus der Hand und rutscht quer über den Boden zu Kate hinüber, bleibt direkt vor ihr liegen. Bankräuber: Lass mich los! Schaff ihn mir vom Hals!! Trucker: [Brüllt] Nehmen Sie sie! [Kate starrt auf die Waffe herunter] Nehmen Sie sie! Erschießen Sie ihn! Erschießen Sie ihn! In der Menge werden Stimmen laut. Kate steht zögernd auf und nimmt die Waffe. Der Trucker starrt sie an, ringt mit dem Bankräuber. LKW-Fahrer : Was ist los mit Ihnen? Erschießen Sie ihn. Jason: [Zum Bankräuber] Übernimm ihn. Jason springt über das Trenngeländer und geht langsam auf Kate zu. Er hält seine Waffe auf sie gerichtet, während sie auf ihn zielt. LKW-Fahrer: Schießen Sie! Schießen Sie! Sie müssen Sie entsichern! Jason: Gib mir die Pistole. LKW-Fahrer: Der kleine Hebel an der Seite! Der kleine Hebel an der Seite! Kate starrt auf die Waffe in ihren Händen herunter. Ihre Stimme zittert. Kate/Maggie: [Mit zitternder Stimme] Ich hab keine Ahnung von Waffen! Bankräuber#2 nähert sich dem LKW-Fahrer von hinten und schlägt ihn k.o. Jason hat Kate erreicht und nimmt ihr die Waffe weg. Bankräuber#2: Soll ich dich erschießen, Fettsack? Hä? Jason wirft die Waffe dem dritten Bankräuber zu, der sie lässig auffängt. Dann packt er Kate an der Kehle. Jason: Okay, kleine Heldin - Kate/Maggie: Nein, bitte nicht… Jason: Halt's Maul! Wir zwei gehen uns unterhalten. [Er schubst sie zu einem der Hinterzimmer hinüber] Hier rein! Los! Mark Hutton sieht Kate äußerst beunruhigt hinterher, als Jason sie in das Zimmer schubst. SCHNITT. Jason schubst Kate ins Zimmer, sie stürzt beinahe auf den Schreibtisch. Jason knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. Er macht ein paar Schritte auf Kate zu. Und nimmt seine Maske ab. Sieht sie an. Seine Waffe klickt. Jason: "Keine Ahnung von Waffen"? [Er fängt an zu grinsen. Und Kates ängstlicher Blick verwandelt sich plötzlich, sie fällt in sein Lachen mit ein] Ein Klassiker. Sie lächelt. Er geht langsam näher an sie heran, berührt mit der Hande ihre Wange, beugt sich vor und küßt sie. Sie schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsst ihn wieder. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT zum Strand. Die Leute am Strand errichten neue Lagerplätze. Sayid und Shannon sitzen zusammen unter einem kleinen Unterstand und sehen die Papiere, Karten und Notizen durch, die Sayid von der Französin gestohlen hat. Er hat ein fast tischähnliches Gebilde zusammengebaut, an dem die beiden wie an einem Schreibtisch zusammen sitzen. Shannon: Mathematik hattest du nicht erwähnt Sayid: Du kümmerst dich um das Französisch und ich um die Mathematik. Shannon: Ich kann das nicht. Sayid: Wenn du dich voll darauf konzentrierst, dann kannst du's. Da bin ich sicher. [Ohne ihn anzusehen verdreht sie die Augen] Wo hast du eigentlich Französisch gelernt? Shannon: Ich kannte da'n Typ. Sayid: [Echot] Einen Typ? Shannon: Er lebte in St. Tropez. Ich hab ne Weile bei ihm gewohnt. Sayid: Es heißt ja, das wäre die beste Methode, ne fremde Sprache zu lernen. Sie tauschen einen Blick, der sich nach einem kurzen Moment in ein Lächeln verwandelt. Shannon: Na gut, ich versuch's. Sie konzentriert sich auf die französischen Worte. SCHNITT. Jack und Sun sind in den Höhlen. Sun hält eine Pflanze in einem Topf zwischen den Händen und stellt sie auf einem Tisch ab, auf dem schon andere eingetopfte Pflanzen stehen. Jack kommt auf sie zu und wirft einen Blick auf ihre kleine Pflanzenzucht. Jack: Und... [Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu] Was ist das? Wogegen hilft es? Sie antwortet ihm auf (nichtuntertiteltem) Koreanisch. Jack wirft ihr einen hilflosen Blick zu und schüttelt den Kopf. Sie versucht es wieder. Diesmal presst sie die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen und verzieht das Gesicht, als würde ihr Kopf sie schmerzen. Sun: Au ... Au ... Jack: Kopfschmerzen. [Sun nickt. Und die beiden tauschen ein Lächeln] Oh. Toll. Is klar. Kate betritt hinter ihnen die Höhle, erblickt Jack und geht augenblicklich auf ihn zu. Kate: Jack. [Er dreht sich zu ihr um. Kate sieht angespannt aus. Jack schüttelt die Wasserflasche in seiner Hand] Wir haben ein Problem. Jack: Haben wir ein Problem oder... hast du ein Problem? Kate wirft Sun einen raschen Blick zu, die ganz in der Nähe mit ihren Pflanzen beschäftigt ist. Sie steht in Hörweite. Und obwohl Kate weiß, daß Sun ihre Sprache nicht verstehen kann, wird ihre Stimme leiser und eindringlicher. Kate: Jack, du bist der einzige, der über mich Bescheid weiß. [Er gibt nach, sie gehen ein paar Schritte, und er setzt sich, um ihr zuzuhören] Der Marshal hatte einen silbernen Koffer bei sich, als wir in Sydney eincheckten. Er wollte ihn unbedingt als Handgepäck mitnehmen, aber es war schon schwer genug, seine Waffe durchzusetzen. Beim Koffer blieben sie hart. Jack: Was war in dem Koffer? Kate: Etwas Reisegeld, seine persönlichen Dinge... und vier 9mm mit ein paar Päckchen Munition. Jack: Waffen. Kate: [Nickt bedeutungsschwer] Waffen. Sun nimmt ein paar ihrer Pflanzen und verlässt die Höhle. Jack: Und wo ist der Koffer jetzt? Kate: Sawyer hat ihn. Jack: Aha. Kate: Er kann ihn nicht öffnen, aber... Jack: Zum Glück für uns. Kate: Aber früher oder später wird er ihn aufkriegen. Jack: Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Kate: Ich weiß wo der Schlüssel ist. Er -- der Marshal hatte ihn in immer in seiner Brieftasche, und dir trägt er am Hintern. Jack: [Seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf]Ich hab ihn begraben, Kate. Kate: Ja, ich weiß. [Leise und fast ohne Zögern] Aber wo? Jack: [Nachdenklich] Und was ist noch da drin? Kate: Was? Jack: Was ist noch im Koffer, Kate? Kate: Nichts, wieso? Jack: [Zweifelnd] Ist das die Wahrheit…? Kate: Nur die Waffen. Wieder betrachtet er sie für einen Moment. Sie weicht seinem Blick nicht aus. Jack: Ich helfe dir nur, wenn wir den Koffer gemeinsam öffnen. Kate: Okay. Jack: Okay… SCHNITT. Charlie und Rose tragen immer noch Gepäckstücke aus der flutgefährdeten Zone an eine sicherere Strandstelle. Charlie wirft Rose einen Blick zu und bemerkt, daß sie lächelt. Charlie: Warum grinst du so? Rose: Tu ich das? Charlie: Du siehst glücklich aus. Rose: Tja, dann muss ich es wohl sein. Charlie: Es gibt keinen Grund, glücklich zu sein. Es ist doch furchtbar. Rose: Gar nicht so furchtbar. Charlie: Wir sind auf ner Insel gestrandet. Und niemand rettet uns. Rose: Das weißt du nicht. Charlie: Ja.. aber ich weiß, dass etwas im Dschungel Menschen frisst, und dass es ein paar Wochen still war, heißt nicht, dass es nicht wieder Hunger kriegt. Und ich weiß, dass es einen oder mehrere Menschen gibt, die uns angreifen, und... Rose: Charlie, niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf. Charlie: [Erstarrt und hält inne]Was? Rose: Für das was mit Claire geschehen ist. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Du hast alles getan, was du tun konntest, und um ein Haar wärst du dabei gestorben. Charlie lässt den Kopf hängen. Charlie: [Leise] Ja. [Seufzt] Vielleicht wär's besser gewesen. Rose: Weißt du was ich glaube, Charlie? [Legt ihm sanft ihre Hand auf die Schulter] Du solltest um Hilfe bitten. Charlie: Wer kann mir helfen? Rose wirft ihm ein wissendes Lächeln zu. SCHNITT. Kate und Jack stehen in einer Lichtung im Dschungel. Vor ihnen steckt ein kleines aus Zweigen gezimmertes Kreuz im Boden. Kate: Warum war er nicht mit den anderen im Wrack, als wir es verbrannt haben? Jack: [Starrt auf das Grab hinunter] Weil ich ihn begraben musste. Er geht dichter an das Grab heran und stellt seine Tasche ab, holt darauf zwei zusammengesetzte Schaufeln hervor. Eine davon gibt er Kate. Sie starrt die Schaufel an und erinnert sich... Rückblick Im Hinterzimmer der Bank in New Mexico. Kate/Maggie: [Im Hintergrund] Bist du bereit das durchzuziehen? Jason: Oh ja. [Er tritt einen Schritt zurück] Was die wohl denken, was wir hier drinnen machen? Kate/Maggie: Halt dich nicht zurück. Wenn's nicht echt aussieht, redet er nicht. Jason: Du denkst an alles, Maggie. Er holt aus und schlägt ihr ins Gesicht. Kates Kopf fährt zur Seite. Als sie ihn langsam zurückdreht, ist Blut auf ihrer Lippe zu sehen. Die Hintertür öffnet sich, und Jason schubst Kate aus dem Zimmer. Jason: Okay, kleine Heldin... Kate/Maggie: Nein, bitte nicht. Er schubst sie in den Hauptraum, sie fällt vor den anderen Geiseln zu Boden. Jason: Halt die Klappe! Bankräuber: Alle bleiben schön ruhig! Ich sagte Ruhe! Mark Hutton wirft Kate einen besorgten Blick zu. Ihr Gesicht ist ganz rot und blau. Deutlich ist das Blut auf ihrer Lippe zu sehen. Jason: Okay, Mr. Manager, wenn Sie unbedingt den Harten spielen wollen, der sein Leben für das Geld anderer Leute auf's Spiel setzt, bitte.. [Kate dreht sich zu ihm um, sieht Mark Hutton an, schüttelt zitternd verhalten ihren Kopf und betastet ihre blutende Lippe] Aber denken Sie an die Folgen. Kate/Maggie: Er bringt mich sowieso um. Jason: [Packt Kate] Wenn du nicht endlich die Klappe hältst.. Du hast drei Sekunden, um mir den verdammten Schlüssel zu geben. Eins.. zwei.. [Entsichert die Waffe. Kate kneift die Augen zu] Drei. Mark Hutton: [Rasch] In Ordnung. Ich gebe Ihnen den Schlüssel. Jason: [Schubst Kate von sich und packt Mark] Gut. Dann lass uns gehen. Wir gehen hier lang. Komm schon! Kate hebt den Kopf und sieht ihnen nach. Inselabschnitt Jack und Kate haben den toten halbverwesten Körper des Marshals fast freigegraben. Sie schaufeln noch immer Sand beiseite, husten und keuchen dabei heftig wegen des unerträglichen Verwesungsgeruchs. Fliegen schwirren um sie herum. Als der Gestank Überhand nimmt, halten sie kurz inne. Kate setzt sich erschöpft auf den Boden. Jack: Alles okay? Kate: Naja, verglichen mit ihm.. Jack: Willst du, dass ich ihn.. Kate: Nein. Ich mach das. [Rutscht ins Grab hinein] Sie hustet heftig. Beugt sich herunter, hebt den steifen Körper etwas an und greift unter ihn, in die Hosentasche. Jack hilft ihr, den Körper hochzuhalten, damit sie die Brieftasche herausholen kann. Er dreht dabei seinen Kopf zur Seite und hustet ebenfalls. Kate zieht die Brieftasche hervor und klettert hastig aus dem Grab. Sie geht ein paar schritte, beugt sich vor und hustet heftig. Jack lässt den Körper los und klettert ebenfalls rasch hinaus. Jack: Hast du sie? Kate: [Ganz erstickt] Ja. [Sie dreht Jack kurz den Rücken zu und schnappt heftig nach Luft. Jack sieht zu ihr hinüber, als sie die Brieftasche aufklappt. Sie keucht erschrocken auf] Oh! In der Brieftasche kringeln sich Würmer. Kate lässt sie angewidert fallen und wendet sich ab. Jack beugt sich herunter und hebt die Brieftasche wieder auf, öffnet sie und durchsucht sie. Schüttelt dann seinen Kopf und sieht zu Kate hinüber. Jack: Er ist nicht drin. Kate: Nicht drin? Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Kate wendet sich ab, wirkt enttäuscht. Jack lässt sie nicht aus den Augen. Jack: Nein, aber das war wirklich ein netter Taschenspielertrick mit der Brieftasche. [Er geht auf Kate zu, die ihm halb den Rücken zugewandt hat, packt ihre Hand und dreht sie herum. Ihre Hand ist geschlossen. Jack sieht ihr ernst in die Augen] Mach sie auf. Sie öffnet die Finger. Mitten in ihrer Hand liegt der Schlüssel. Jack starrt sie an, zutiefst enttäuscht, schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. Kate sieht ihn nicht an. Jack nimmt den Schlüssel. Kate hebt den Kopf. Kate: [Leise] Jack, ich.. Jack: Nein. [Leise und enttäuscht] Nicht. Damit dreht er sich um und geht, lässt sie stehen. Kate sieht ihm nach. SCHNITT. Sayid beobachtet Shannon, während die noch immer über den Papieren sitzt und sich mit der französischen Übersetzung quält. Sie liest laut ein paar französische Worte und versucht sie zu übersetzen. Shannon: "Das Glitzern des Meeres"? Nein.. "Das silberne Glitzern des Meeres ändert sich.." Genau wie die letzte auch. Sayid: Ganz sicher? [Shannon seufzt] Aber die Gleichung ist vollkommen anders, sie haben nichts miteinander zu tun. Was du sagst ergibt leider keinen Sinn. Shannon: Okay… Sayid: Was ist mit dieser hier? Hier sollte etwas von Breiten- oder Längengraden stehen, oder über Sterne.. Shannon: Okay, lass mich mal überlegen, okay? Ähm ... [Wieder liest sie die geschriebenen Worte auf dem Papier] "Neben dem Teich ... blaue ... ", "blaue E.. – blaue Ewigkeit?" Nein, warte, "blaue Unendlichkeit." Sayid: [Skeptisch] "Blaue Unendlichkeit"? Shannon: "Blaue Unendlichkeit." [Sayid ist ganz still. Shannon sieht auf die Papiere hinunter] Irgendwas daran kommt mir so bekannt vor. Sayid: Dir kommt das bekannt vor? Ich finde, das ist der größte Blödsinn, den ich mir hier seit einer geschlagenen Stunde hier anhöre. Shannon: [Verletzt und frustriert] Also: Erstens hab ich gesagt, dass mein Französisch nicht gut ist. Und zweitens ist das nicht mein Blödsinn, okay? Was ist, wenn deine Freundin nach 16 Jahren Einsamkeit auf dieser Insel vielleicht einfach nur ihren Verstand verloren hat? Sayid: [Starrt sie an]Das hier war ein Fehler. [Er macht sich daran, die Papiere zusammenzusammeln] Shannon: [Verletzt] Ja. Hast du’s noch nicht gehört? Ich bin komplett nutzlos. Verletzt steht sie auf und geht davon. Sayid sieht ihr nachdenklich hinterher. SCHNITT. Sawyer baut gerade sein Zelt ab, als Jack zu ihm herüberkommt. Jack: Sawyer? Sawyer: Doktor. Was kann ich für dich tun? [Jack deutet unumwunden auf den silbernen Koffer. Sawyer rollt die Planen zusammen] Dachte mir schon, dass sie dich die Drecksarbeit machen lässt. Na, und jetzt? Sollen wir darum kämpfen? Jack: Nein, du gibst ihn mir einfach. Sawyer: [Amüsiert] Werd ich das? Jack: Ja. Sawyer: Ich soll ihn dir einfach geben? Jack: Ja. Sawyer: Wieso sollte ich das tun? Jack: Cephalexin. Sawyer: Ja? Und weiter. Jack: Das ist das Antibiotikum, das du wegen deiner Schnittwunde bekommst. Du bist grade mitten in der Behandlung. Wenn ich dir die Tabletten weiterhin gebe, gibt es keine Probleme. Aber ich werde sie dir nicht mehr geben. [Er macht eine kurze Pause. Und Sawyer versteht. Sein Blick wird finster, während Jack ganz ruhig fortfährt] Zwei Tage lang geht es dir noch gut. Aber dann fängt es an zu jucken. Am nächsten Tag kommt das Fieber und es zeigen sich rote Linien auf deinem Arm [Jack macht ein paar Schritte auf Sawyer zu] Ein oder zwei Tage später würdest du mir den Koffer schenken, wenn ich dir dafür den Arm abnehme. Sawyer: [Bitter] Das ist ne nette Geschichte, Jack. Aber selbst wenn sie wahr wäre, glaube ich nicht, dass du's tun würdest. Er starrt ihn an. Jack erwidert den Blick fest. Jack: Da liegst du falsch. Sawyer: [Gibt nach] Hat sie dir gesagt, was drin ist? [Jack schüttelt den Kopf] Klar, mir auch nicht. [Er wendet sich ab und holt den Koffer] Hoffentlich hast du einen Schneidbrenner in deinem Höhlenidyll, denn den wirst du brauchen, um dieses Scheißding zu öffnen. [Er hält Jack den Koffer hin. Jack greift zu] Jack: Mir fällt schon was ein. [Er will den Koffer nehmen, doch Sawyer hält ihn fest] Sawyer: Ich weiß, dass du ihr'n Gefallen tun willst. Aber egal, was sie dir auch erzählt hat, sie hat gelogen, Bruder. Jack wirft ihm einen Blick zu, packt den Koffer und geht. Sawyer wendet sich finster wieder seinem Zelt zu. SCHNITT. Kate sitzt allein neben den Flugzeugtrümmern am Strand und starrt vor sich hin. Jack kommt vorbei, den Koffer in der Hand. Er bleibt vor ihr stehen. Kate: Jack? Jack: Wir machen ihn gemeinsam auf. Kate: Wieso? Jack: Weil ich gesagt habe, dass wir es tun. Damit wendet er sich um und geht. Kate starrt ihm einen Moment reglos hinterher. Dann steht sie auf und folgt ihm. Rückblick Jason: [Im Hintergrund] Worauf wartest du noch? Schließ endlich die Scheißtür auf! Mark Hutton schließt die Gittertür auf, die zur Geldkammer führt. Jason hat seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Jason: So ist es schon besser. [Mark schiebt die Tür auf] Keine Bewegung. Bankräuber#3, Six Foot Five, hat seine Waffe auf Kate gerichtet und schubst sie in die Geldkammer hinein. Kate/Maggie: Bitte nicht... Jason: Halts Maul. Jason fängt an, Geldbündel einzusammeln. Six Foot Five steckt seine Waffe in seinen Gürtel. Mark steht reglos vor der Gittertür und sieht ihnen zu. Mark Hutton: Sie sind drin. Lassen Sie bitte die Frau gehen. Jason: [Spöttisch] "Lassen Sie die Frau gehen"? [Wirft Mark Hutton einen Blick zu, hebt seine Waffe und zielt auf ihn] Mann, sie begreifen gar nichts, oder? [Kate wirft ihm einen Blick zu] Die Frau ist die, die Ihnen was vorgespielt hat. Die Frau hat diese Bank ausgesucht, diesen Tresor. Die ganze Sache war ihre Idee. Mark Hutton starrt Kate an, dann wieder Jason. Jason zieht seine Maske herunter. Kate/Maggie: Was soll das? Jason: Ganz ruhig, Maggie. [Er entsichert seine Waffe] Ich räume nur ein bisschen auf. Kate reißt Six Foot Fives Waffe aus dessen Gürtel und zielt blitzschnell auf Jason. Six Foot Five zuckt erschrocken zusammen. Six Foot Five: Hey! Kate/Maggie: [Zu Jason] Wenn du schießt, schieße ich auch. Mark Hutton: Moment. Was? Kate/Maggie: Ich sagte, keiner wird verletzt. Jason: Ich weiß, dass du eiskalt bist. Aber SO eiskalt bist du nicht. Sich seiner gewiss, wendet Jason sich Mark wieder zu, drauf und dran, abzudrücken. Ohne zu zögern zielt Kate auf seine Beine und schießt. Jason geht zu Boden und lässt seine Waffe fallen, hält sich seinen Oberschenkel. Kate richtet ihre Waffe nun auf Six Foot Five, beugt sich vor und hebt Jasons Waffe vom Boden auf. Bankräuber#2 taucht auf. Bankräuber#2: Was ist hier los? Kate fährt herum und schießt auf ihn, ebenfalls und Beinhöhe. Er geht zu Boden und lässt seine Waffe fallen. Six Foot Five tritt einen Schritt vor, doch Kate ist schneller und schießt ihm in den Arm. Jason: [Stöhnt wütend] Du hast mich angeschossen, du blöde.. Kate/Maggie: Halt die Klappe, Jason. Bankräuber#2: Ich wusste, dass wir ihr nicht trauen können. Kate wendet sich dem völlig entgeisterten Mark Hutton zu. Kate/Maggie: Ich brauche den Schlüssel zum Schließfach 815, schnell. Mark Hutton: Wer sind Sie? Kate/Maggie: Den Schlüssel zum Schließfach, jetzt! Mark Hutton: Sie brauchen zwei Schlüssel – den der Bank und-- [Kate holt einen Schlüssel hervor und zeigt ihn ihm. Mark ist völlig fassunglos] Wenn Sie den Eigentümerschlüssel haben, wieso sind Sie.. Kate/Maggie: Ich bin nicht zugangsberechtigt. Jason: [Außer sich] Du hast das alles nur inszeniert, um an ein Schließfach zu kommen? Du solltest mich lieber umbringen, Maggie, denn wenn du's nicht tust.. Kate/Maggie: [Knapp] Ich heiße nicht Maggie. [Zu Mark] Los, gehen Sie. KURZSCHNITT. Kate steht vor der offenen Sicherheitsfachtür und holt eine Sicherheitsbox daraus hervor. Sie stellt sie auf den Tisch. Hält inne, wartet einen Moment, ehe sie sie öffnet. Darinnen liegt ein kleiner Briefumschlag, der sich sichtlich nach oben wölbt. Inselabschnitt Jack und Kate sind in der Höhle. Der Koffer liegt vor Jack. Er sieht zu Kate hinüber. Sie sitzt etwas neben ihm. Sieht ihn nicht an. Ihr Blick ist verschlossen und fremd. Jack: Willst du mir noch was sagen? Kate sagt nichts, rührt sich nicht, sieht ihn nicht an. Jack: Also dann. Jack schließt den Koffer auf und öffnet ihn. Wirft Kate einen Blick zu. Darinnen liegen die besagten vier Waffen, ein paar Geldbündel, ein paar Patronenschachteln und ein Umschlag. Jack holt die Waffen heraus, dann das Geld und die Patronenschachteln. Er hebt den Umschlag auf. Darauf steht "Persönliche Gegenstände " geschrieben. Jack wirft einen Blick hinein. Drinnen liegt ein weiterer kleinerer Umschlag, in dem irgend etwas Unförmiges verpackt ist. Er holt ihn heraus. Und hält ihn Kate hin. Jack: [Leise] Ist es das? War es das, was du wolltest? Kate sagt nichts, streckt nur langsam die Hand aus und nimmt den Umschlag. Jack steht auf und sieht Kate zu. Ganz langsam öffnet sie den Umschlag. Ihr Blick fast schmerzlich, ganz verloren. Ein kleines Spielzugflugzeug kommt zum Vorschein. Jack beugt sich verwundert vor. Jack: [Leise] Was ist das? Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Kate: [Ebenso leise] Gar nichts. Sie steht auf, will gehen. Doch Jack lässt sie nicht, fragt drängender noch einmal. Jack: Was ist das, Kate? Kate: Das würdest du nicht verstehen. Sie will an ihm vorbei, doch er packt ihren Arm und hält sie fest. Jack: Ich will die Wahrheit hören, nur dieses eine Mal. Was ist es? Kate: [Leise] Es gehörte dem Mann, den ich geliebt habe. Jack: Die Wahrheit. Kate: [Lauter, mit geschlossenen Augen] Es gehörte dem Mann, den ich geliebt habe! Jack: Hör auf zu lügen! Kate: Ich lüge nicht! Jack: [Aufgebracht] Sag mir die Wahrheit! Kate: [Verzweifelt laut] Es gehörte dem Mann, den ich getötet hab! Jack erstarrt und wird still. Kate fängt verzweifelt an zu weinen. Sie kauert sich am Boden zusammen und verbirgt ihren Kopf in der Hand. Jack lässt von ihr ab, weicht zurück. Kate weint verzweifelt. Jack macht einen Schritt auf sie zu, dann wieder zurück, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, während sie am Boden sitzt und weint. Er fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, wendet sich dann um und packt die übrigen Sachen zurück in den Koffer, klappt ihn zu und hebt ihn hoch. Wirf Kate noch einen Blick zu. Dreht sich um und geht. Kate bleibt weinend allein zurück. Der Strand. Die Überlebenden ziehen mit all ihrem Habe an einen anderen Strandabschnitt. Hinter ihnen geht langsam die Sonne unter. Walt läuft voran, jagd hinter Vincent her. Verteilt in der Gruppe gehen Charlie, Shannon und Sayid, dann Sawyer und Michael und Rose. Kurz vor den Bäumen bleiben sie stehen. Walt: Los, Vincent, hol das Stöckchen! Lauf nicht so weit! Michael: Walt, wir bleiben hier. Walt: Oh, ist das schön hier. Es ist Nacht geworden am Strand. Überall im neuen Camp brennen kleine Lagerfeuer. Rose lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum und blickt in ihr eigenes kleines Feuer hinein. Charlie kommt zwischen den Bäumen hervor und setzt sich zu ihr. Charlie: Dein Mann war im Heck des Flugzeugs, als es passierte. Rose: Ja, war er. Aber er kommt wieder. Charlie: [Verwundert] Denkst du, dass er noch lebt? Rose: Ich weiß, dass er lebt. Charlie: Woher? Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Rose: Ich weiß es einfach. [Sie hält den Ring, der an ihrer Halskette hängt, zwischen den Fingern] Von der Verzweiflung zur Zuversicht ist es nur ein winziger Schritt. Aber auf meiner Seite ist es viel schöner. Charlie starrt ins Feuer. Und während Rose lächelt, fängt er an zu weinen. Charlie: Hilf mir. Sie legt ihren Arm um seine Schulter und nimmt seine Hand. Rose: Mein Kleiner.. du musst jemand anderen bitten. Charlie weint und schluchzt. Rose sieht in den Himmel hinauf und fängt an zu beten. Rose: Himmlischer Vater, wir danken dir. Wir danken dir, dass du uns heute Nacht zusammengeführt hast, und wir bitten dich, dass Charlie einen Weg zeigst, mit seiner Trauer zurechtzukommen.. Ihre Stimme verklingt, während sich das Bild weitet und all die kleinen Feuer ringsum zeigt. Shannon bahnt sich ihren Weg durch das neue Camp. Sie bleibt vor Sayid stehen, der auf seine Arme gestützt auf dem Rücken vor seinem eigenen kleinen Feuer liegt. Er sieht verwundert zu ihr auf. Sie setzt sich neben ihn. Shannon: Dieser Kerl in St. Tropez, er hatte einen Sohn - ne richtige Rotznase - er hat mich gehasst. Er hieß Laurent. Er hatte einen Lieblingsfilm, den er sich immer und immer wieder angesehen hat, jeden Tag, wie Kinder so sind - 900 Mal. Diesen Zeichentrickfilm über einen Fisch. So einer aus dem Computer. Sayid: Warum erzählst du mir das? Shannon: Weil der Film auf Französisch synchronisiert war, und am Ende gab es ein Lied… Diese Anmerkungen sind ein Liedtext. Und deine französische Frau… die ist genau wie Laurent, sie hat den Text einfach wieder und wieder hingeschrieben. Interessiert setzt Sayid sich etwas auf. Sayid: Was ist das für ein Lied? Shannon wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Und fängt dann an zu singen. Shannon: [Singt] La mer qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs a des reflets d'argent Sayid betrachtet Shannon aufmerksam. Shannon: [singt] la mer des reflets changeants Hinter einem Baum steht Boone und starrt mit finsterem Blick zu Shannon und Sayid hinüber. Shannon: [Singt] sous la pluie la mer ... qu'on voit danser Jack geht durch das Strandcamp. Seinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken. Er kommt in einigem Abstand an einem großen Feuer vorbei, an dem Kate sitzt. Ganz allein, den traurigen Blick nachdenklich in die Flammen versunken. Shannon: [Singt im Hintergrund] le longdes golfes clairs des reflets d'argent Shannons Lied verklingt, während Jack an dem Feuer vorbeigeht. Er bleibt stehen und sieht zu Kate zurück. Kate hat das kleine Flugzeug in der Hand, dreht es langsam zwischen den Fingern herum und starrt es mit reglosem Blick an. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow, Gekko88 und Nordlys Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1